


Flowers

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Uni [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, anonymous flowers gone wrong, hella ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Q receives some flowers.





	

Q stared at the flower arrangement perched on his desk.

“Who sent this?” he finally voiced.

“No idea,” James drawled.

Q glanced at him sharply, but no, James wouldn’t know. He’d been with Q all day. In fact, after a cursory glance, James simply flopped down on his bed and covered his face with his pillow. He’d been doing that with a lot lately. Q suspected migraines.

But… they were very nice flowers. Q sniffed them, and smiled reluctantly. He couldn’t name them, but they smelled good. And it was a kind gesture. So he moved the vase to one side of the desk and set his laptop in the clear space.

~

James had another headache, but this one was from nerves. He’d felt very awkward, asking Bill for help with flowers, but Bill hadn’t even questioned. He’d just taken James to Bill’s parents’ flower shop and helped James pick out a bouquet.

Then James had paid Eve to deliver the bouquet while he and Q were out and about. She’d grinned slyly, but done so.

And now, peeking out from under the pillow, James saw Q cupping a blossom in both hands with the softest, sweetest, most faraway look on his face. He wasn’t thinking about the flowers. He was thinking of something… someone, perhaps. James’ gut tightened. It must be that person Q had told him about, so long ago, when James had almost admitted…

He quickly hid his face again.

“James,” Q said, in a slow, thoughtful tone, “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?”

James pulled away the pillow again, surprised. “Never,” he lied. “Why?”

“Because I think you know who put these here.” Q turned just his head, still with that soft, not-quite-in-the-moment look. “They smell familiar.”

“Did you have a garden growing up?” James asked with a small smile.

Q plucked the flower he’d been caressing absentmindedly and turned fully in his chair to face James, holding the flower close to his chest. James wanted nothing more than to get up and kiss him, especially when Q smiled.

“No. They smell like you.”

James’ heart skipped, and his face flooded with heat.

~

It had been a complete guess, but Q could never admit it. And this particular flower really did have a hint, a touch, of something like James’ cologne. But there was a smell like Eve’s favorite lotion, too, and if the vase hadn’t come from Bill’s family’s shop, Q would eat his laptop. His friends got him flowers. _His friends got him flowers_. For no reason at all, it seemed. But Q couldn’t—quite—stop smiling, especially as James looked more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

“I… I might’ve helped someone pick them out,” he answered stiffly, staring at the vase determinedly instead of looking Q in the eye.

Q chuckled and tucked the flower back in the vase. “Good enough.”

~

The flowers stayed fresh for three days. Just as they were beginning to die, a new vase, full of pink and white flowers, appeared. Q smiled when he saw it, and he did not miss the look of shy satisfaction on James’ face.

The third vase was all blue and deep, deep purple.

The fourth was all roses of every shade of red.

Finally, when the fifth (all sunny yellows and fiery oranges) appeared on Q’s desk like magic, he rounded on James and play-scolded, “You’d better tell me who’s doing this right now, or I’ll install a security camera not even you can find.”

James’ face blanked so quickly Q almost didn’t see the fear. “I have no idea,” he deadpanned.

Q immediately felt bad. But he had his answer. James was giving him flowers and didn’t want Q to know. Well… it wasn’t like it was harming anyone. So Q shrugged and turned away to hide the blossoming of hope within him.

He lost track of how many flowers he received. Their dorm-room smelled always of flowers, and he woke every morning and laid down every night with a smile. And James… James was happy too. Q didn’t dare break that happiness by telling him that Q knew it was him.

Q went to Bill’s parents’ shop and bought a single rose. He put it on James’ nightstand during lunch, and when he came home at the end of the day, James confronted him.

“Did you put this here?” James demanded, his cheeks distinctly pink.

“Yes,” Q answered, with a brilliant smile.

James seemed to struggle between many emotions, before he finally settled for a laugh. Then he strode forward and hugged Q. Q hugged back, so happy his heart almost burst. James smelled like sweat, cologne, and fresh-cut flowers. And, indeed, when Q looked, there was a huge bouquet on Q’s desk. He chuckled and pressed a little closer.

“Does this mean I get flowers too?” James asked.

“No, you get chocolate.”

James laughed again, quietly, and pressed his cheek against Q’s. “It’s almost Valentine’s Day. Do I get one of those big red hearts of chocolate?”

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day fic is next because the writer cannot resist sappy things.


End file.
